FF - YunJaeYaoi LOVE IN BLACK
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, namja yang lugu dan manis. Mendadak berubah 180 derajat - menjadi brandal setelah ibunya ditemukan bunuh diri dan ayahnya selingkuh dan relah memiliki anak yang hampir seusia dengannya. Ia pernah hampir di perkosa. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Juga cintanya yang diam-diam pada Jung Yunho - idola sekolah?
1. Prolog

Title : Love in Black

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : Prolog

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Agst – Yaoi – NC – Mpreg

Cast :

- Jung Yunho (25)

- Kim Jaejoong (23)

-Kim Junsu (23)

-Park Yoochun (25)

-Shim Changmin (22)

- Etc

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Seoul, 2006

Kamera membiidik satu persatu obyek dengan memepesonanya, sama seperti pemiliknya. Namja bertubuh coklat dan tinggi itu terus mengarahkan kameranya dari satu obyek ke obyek lainnya. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak peduli para gadis di belakangnya menjerit kagum diam-diam. Jung Yunho, ia sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis di sekolahkahnya, bahkan mungkin pria juga. Seorang namja yang sempurna – tampan dan pintar, ditambah ia nilai lebihnya – menjabat ketua OSIS dan kapten basket. Ia juga tipe namja yang dingin. Siapa yang akan tidak tertarik dengannya? Kecuali orang-orang bodoh dan mereka yang memang tidak suka lelaki.

Kim Jaejoong puntidak luput dari list pengagum Jung Yunho. Ia seolah tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari tanpa melihat sosoknya. Ia sangat mengagumi seniornya tersebut.

Namun Jaejoong terlalau bahkan sangat takut untuk menyatakan persaannya pada Yunho. Ia berpikir Yunho telalu tinggi untuk di gapai. Jaejoong mengibaratkan dirinya seperti langit dan bumi – yang bertolak belakang seratus delapan pukh derajat. Yunho terlalu sempurna untuk dirinya yang hanya namja kuper – berkacamata tebal yang setiap hari hanya sibuk dengan para buku tebal.

Sret~

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menoleh ke arahnya padahal ia sedang begitu menikmati wajah tampan tersebut. Jaejoong lekas pergi dari jendela kelas dengan perasaan cemas. Ia sangat takut Yunho tahu ia memandanginya tadi.

Bruk~

Jaejong berjalan keluar kelasnya sambil terus menoleh ke belakang. Ia masih cemas soal barusan, hingga tak memperhatikan murid-murid lain di sekitarnya. Ia tak sengaja menabrak salah satu geng yang memang terkenal sangar di sekolah.

"Aish, Kutu buku, matamu ada sepertinya tidak optimal, hanya dua yang berfungsi. Yang tidak bergunasebaiknya dibuang saja hahaha." Pemimpin geng tersebut tiba-tiba saja mengambil kacamata Jaejoong.

"Jangan! Kembalikan…!" Jaejoong agak berteriak sambil meraba-meraba - mencari-cari kaca matanya. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun tanpa kacamatanya itu.

Sementara para anggota geng tersebut menertawai Jaejoong semakin kencang saja. Jaejoong pun tidak terlalu kaget, ia cukup sering mendapat perlakuan begini – di bully teman-temannya.

"Hey, Kalian! Berhenti mengerjai anak itu atau kulaporkan ke kepala sekolah!"teriak seseorang, langsung membuat Jaejoong dan anggota geng tersebut melihat padanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum diam-diam. Meski tidak dapat melihat jelas, tapi suara bass orang itu sanagt familiar di telinga membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta pertama kali pada Yunho adalah ketika namja tampan itu menolongnya saat ia dibully begini di hari pertama ia masuk di SMA ini. Sejak itu Jaejoong selalu mengamati Yunho tapi sembunyi-sembunyi dan dari kejauhan. Jaejoong juga berhati-hati, ia tak mau menyulitkan dirinya sendiri seandainya yang ia lakukan ini diketahui yang lain.

"Ini untukmu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yuno. Setelah membereskan urusan tadi, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke taman belakang sekolah. Ia memberikan minuman dingin pada tersebut mungkin dapat membantu Jaejoong menenangkan pikirannya lagi.

"T-terima kasih, Hyung," balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi dulu, ada rapat OSIS. Kau disini saja, tempat ini sangat tenang. Aku biasa di sini kalau sedang bosan." Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk saja – tidak berani melihat pada Yunho karena ia merasa pipinya kini menghangat.

"Kim Jaejoong,"

"Ne," Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengankat kepalanya karena panggilan Yunho barusan.

Jepret~

"Bay… Kim Jaejoong." Yunho langsung pergi setelah memotret Jaejoong seenaknya. Membuat rona merah di pipi Jaejoong jadi tampak semakin jelas.

"Yu-Yunho Hyung mengetahui namaku?" gumam Jaejoong – bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak dapat dipungkiri , hati Jaejoong kini mungkin sedang penuh denga bunga-bunga.

Jaejoong berjalan riang memasuki rumahnya sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya dengan nada yang riang juga. Biasanya ibunya akan menyambutnya ketika pulang sekolah, tapi entah kenapa ia telah berjalan sampai lantai dua ibunya tak keluar-keluar juga. Jaejoong memutuskan mencari ibunya di kamar ayah dan ibunya.

"Eomma, Joongie masuk," ujar Jaejoong. Namun takada sahutan, Jaejoong membuka pintu pelan-pelan.

"Eomma, Joo – " ucapan Jaejoong terputus. Ia berdiri membeku menatap yang di depannya - sosok ibunya tergantung denga tali melilit lehernya.

Bugh~

Jaejoong memnjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Ia tidak dapat megendalikan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ibu untuk Jaejoong memang lebih dari segalanya. Selama ini ia begitu dekat dengan ibunya, dan mungkin jadi satu-satunya orang terdekatnya. Ayahnya, entahlah, Jaejoong tak terlalu peduli. Pria yang menjadi ayahnya jarang di rumah dan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak peduli keluarga. Dalam sebulan belum Jaejoong tentu dapat bertemu ayahnya. Waktu kecil sesekali Jaejoong masih menunggu ayahnya, setelah usianya 10 tahun tidak lagi. Bahkan Jaejoong menganggap hanya memiliki ibunya. Kehilangan ibunya untuk Jaejoong seolah melenyapkan dunianya.

"EOMMAAA…!"

Rintik-rintik hujan menuruni bumi seolah berduyun-duyun mengguruyur yang di bumi, tak kecuali tubuh rapuh Kim Jaejoong. Bersama itu air mata namja cantik itu mengalir tidak kalah derasnya dengan hujan yang sedang turun. Ia terduduk pilu di sebuah gang dengan meremas sebuah foto. Ia sambil terus mengumpat – menyalahkan sosok ayahnya atas kematian ibunya jauh dari tempat ibunya mengahiri hidup, Jaejoong menemukan foto-foto ayahnya bersama perempuan lain dan seorang namja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya sedang berlibur di sebuah tenpat, dan mereka tampak berbahagia. Parahnya, belum genap dua hari kematian ibu Jaejoong, ayah Jaejoong sudah membawa wanita dan naja tadike rumahnya. Yang membuat Jaejoong semakin membenci ayahnya karena ternyata wanita tersebut adalah istri kedua dari ayahnya. Mudah Jaejoong disimpulkan, ibunya sangat terpukul mengetahiu dirinya dihianati berpuluh-puluh tahun,dan bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan tersebut.

"Wow, ada gadis cantik rupanya,"

Jaejong tersentak , Ia lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar takut, tiga pria yang terlihat mabuk berjalan mendekati dirinya. Terlebih mereka menatap dengan tatapan yang seperti bernafsu.

"Pergi kalian!" teriak Jaejoong, semakin takut.

"Cantik, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan, huh? Pasti kedinginginan, ayo kesini kami hangatkan."

"Kalian salah, aku bukan yeoja." Jaejoong menepis tangan salah satu pria tahu yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

Grep~

"Tidak masalah kau namja, tubuhmu tetap menggoda kami. Hahaha."

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong meronta. Ketiga pria tadi malah tertawa lebih kencang lagi. Mereka mendorong Jaejoong ke salah satu sisi gang dan mulai melucuti pakaian namja cantik yang berkaca mata tersebut. Hancur, benar-benar lebur. Ia teringat ucapan ibunya, jika kita berbuat baik di dunia maka akan mendapat kebahagiaan dari Tuhan. Tapi nyatanya? Tuhan justru menghancurkan hidupnya. Tuhan membuat ibunya pergi, Tuhan membuat ayahnya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Dan sekarang, Tuhan membiarkan saja ketiga pria bajingan ini hendak merampas kehormatannya.

~End Prolog~

~TBC~

Ottoke? Suka gaceritanya?

Bocorannya, emak kagak sampe di NC-an ma 3 org tadi. Bagaimana bisa? Jawabannya di part 1, di kehupan emak tahun 2012.


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Love in Black

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC – Mpreg

Cast :

- Jung Yunho (25)

- Kim Jaejoong (23)

-Kim Junsu (23)

-Park Yoochun (24)

-Shim Changmin (22)

- Etc

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Seoul, 2012

Dentum musik yang di mainkan DJ malam ini di bar milik Shim Changmin terasa berbeda – lebih menggugah pengunjung untuk menarik diri mereka ke lantai dansa. Terasa spesial karena seorang Kim Jaejoong yang memainkannya, sebagai hadiah untuk sahabatnya Park Yoochun yang hari ini naik jabatan. Ah, bahkan Yoochun untuk Jaejoong bisa lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Jaejoong menganggap Yoochun adalah pahlawannya. Jika ia tidak bertemu namja cassanova tersebut lima tahun lalu, entah, Jaejoong tidak tahu ia masih di duniaini atau tidak sekarang ini. Yoochun menolongnya dari ketiga brandal yang nyaris memperkosa dirinya, lalu mengenalkannya pada Shim Changmin.

Dari situ kehidupan baru Jaejoong dimulai. Ia belajar DJ dari Changmin dan semakin berjalannya waktu Jaejoong ahirnya bekerja sebagai DJ sambil ia sekolah. Bersamaan dengan itu, penampilan dan sikapnya pun perlahan ikut berubah – bukan namja yang lemah dan polos lagi – ia mulai mengenal dunia malam. Lulus sekolah dengan sedikit campur tangan Yoochun, Jaejoong diterima bekerja di Dong Bang Corp.– perusahaan besar milik keluarga besar Yoochun. Namun Jaejoong tak dapat meninggalkan dunia malamnya, sampai kini setelah ia bekerja ia dan Yoochun hampir tak pernah absen mengujungi bar Changmin.

"Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun menoleh kebelakang begitu merasakan tepukan kecil di bahunya.

"Yunho Hyung!" Yoochun lansung saja berdiri menghadap pada Yunho. Dadanya berdebar agak lebih kencang – terkejut dengan kedatangan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Ia memang sudah tahu Yunho secepatnya akan pulang dari kuliahya di Amerika dan segera menggantikan posisi Mr. Jung sebagai presdir. Yoochun bahagia dengan berita tersebut, ia begitu meridukan sepupunya itu – Jung Yunho. Dan Yunho datang sekarang tidak memberitahunya dulu, kesal tapi Yoochun juga senang. 7 tahun Yunho di Amerika dan begitu sulit dihubungi.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu, sepupu Park." Yunho berkata sambil tersenyum innocent.

"Keterlaluan kau, sepupu Jung. Kau hampir membuatku mati terkejut." Yoochun meninju pelan bahu Yunho beberapa kali. Keduanya lalu tertawa dan berpelukan.

"Aku akan memanggil Changmin." Ujar Yoochun setelah mereka berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Ah, aku juga merindukan monster food itu," ujar Yunho.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati padanya, Hyung. Monster Food-nya jauh lebih parah dari pada dulu."

"Hmm.. sudah ku duga itu terjadi."

Yunho dan Yoochun lalu tertawa lagi.

"Duduk dan nikmati saja musiknya, Hyung. DJ-nya temanku dan Changmin. Dia yang membuat moster food Changmin bertambah parah."

"Benarkah? Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku kalau begitu."

"Jangan khawatir." Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho. Yoochun lalu pargi memanggil Changmin beberapa saat kemudian.

Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa selepas kepergian Yoochun, melepaskan rasa lelahnya setelah berjam-jam menempuh perlanan Amerika-Korea. Yunho sengaja tidak pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Ia terlalu meridukan sepupu dan sahabatnya, dan ingin memberi kejutan untuk keduanya. Matanya terpejam perlahan, Yunho mulai menikmati musik yang disuguhkan DJ. Entah hanya persaannya atau memang faktanya, musik yang tengah ia nikmati terasa bebeda – seolah merasuki kalbu pendengarnya. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa lelah Yunho berkurang, ia jadi agak tertarik ikut bergabung di lantai ia sedang menunggu Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Jaejoong Oppa…." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi teriakan para gadis pengunjung bar yang berteriak menyebut-nyebut namanya – seperti fans yang memanggil-memanggil artis idolanya saja. Jaejoong memang memiliki cukup banyak penggemar di bar Changmin ini, meskipun ia sudah 3 tahun terahir tidak menjadi DJ. Namun tetap tak kehilangan pesona. Hampir setiap malam selalu ada gadis bahkan pria yang terang-terangan mengajaknya tidur.

"Oppa, untukmu." Seorang gadis mendekati Jaejoong dan menyerahkan sebatang rokok pada Jaejoong. Orang-orang di bar sudah mengenal Jaejoong dan kebiasaannya – yang seolah tak terlepas darik rokok dan bir.

"Oppa…." Tiga gadis lagi mendekati Jaejoong juga, salah satunya menyalakan rokok yang telah terselip diantara kedua bibir merah Jaejoong.

Di tempat ini, di bar ini Jaejoong seperti menemukan kehidupan yang diimpikannya. Meski semu dan didasari nafsu, tapi disini ia dipuja dan dihargai. Jaejoong bahagia, apalagi dengan adanya Yoochun dan Changmin.

Jaejoong duduk di salah satu sofa, para gadis pun berebut tempat untuk bisa duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tamapak tak peduli ia malah asyik menikmati – menghisap rokoknya.

"Oppa…."

"Oh… Jessica," Jaejoong melirik gadis disebelahnya. Ia menyingerai, Jessica mennyodorkan segelas bir sambil berusaha mencium dirinya. Jaejoong menyambut ciuman tersebut, ia melumat bibir Jessica agak tergesa dan bernafsu. Jaejoong dan Jessica berciuman cukup lama dan tak menyadari seorang pria mendatangi Jaejoong. Tanpa basa-basa langsung memukul menarik dan memukuli Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong Oppa…!" teriak para gadis agak histeris, terkejut juga tiba-tiba pria itu datang dan langsung berbuat onar.

"Brengsenk! Kau siapa kau. Kenapa memukulku taba-tiba, huh!" ucap Jaejoong kasar – dengan emosi pula tentu saja.

"Jessica, wanitaku. Jangan menyentuhnya lagi atau kau mau mati di tanganku." Pria itu malah mengancam.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sesaat kemudian ia tertawa-tawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Bodoh." Pria itu mulai emosi. Ia merasa Jaejoong sedang mengejeknya.

"Pria bodoh, aku tidak butuh wanita jalangmu."

Bugh~

Jaejoong mendorong keras Jessica pada pria tadi. Jessica sambil melihat pada Jaejoong – seolah berkata 'tidak mau' .

"Kua benar-benar bodoh, mempertahankan wanita jalang penggoda macam Jessica. Cih, menjijikan."

"Apa kau bilang, Kim Jaejoong. Jangan menghina wanitaku!"

Bugh~ Bugh~

"Tuan Shim, Tuan Jaejoong ribut lagi." Ujar pelayan bar memberitahu, langsung menginterupsi percakapn hangat diantara Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho.

"Aish, selalu saja,"umpat Changmin sedikit menggertak. Ia langsung bangkit dan pergi meuju Jaejoong.

"Yoochun-ah, Jaejoong siapa yang pelayan tadi maksud?" tanya Yunho, tiba-tiba jadi penasaran setelah pelayantadi menyebut nama Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, temanku dan Changmin. Dia yang kuceritakan membuat panyakit monster food Changmin semakin parah. Ah, dia sekolah di SMA yang sama denganmu tapi dia 2 tahun di bawahmu."

"A-apa yang kau katakan itu serius"

"Kapan aku pernah membohongimu, Hyung?"

"Damn it."

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho bangkit – berlari mengejar Changmin. Yoochun terpaku sebentar seraya mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hyung sepupunya itu terlihat begitu tertarik dengan Jaejoong padahal Yunho belum pernah bertemu Jaejoong bukan? Yoochun tak mau ambil pusing, ia juga bergegas mengekori Yunho. Jujur saja, ia menghawatirkan Jaejoong pula. Bukan sekali ini saja sahabtanya itu terlibat keributan di bar. Entah berapa kali sudah. Pesona Jaejoong yang dapat membius hampir siapa saja memang tak jarang membuat kecemburuan pria lain karena pasangannya diam-diam melirik dan berusaha mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung, kau tidah apa-apa?" tanya Yoochun melihat Jaejoong sudah duduk di salah satu sofa bersama Changmin.

"Si brengsenk itu yang memukulku duluan." Ucap Jaejoong nada kesal, sambil meneguk bir dengan tergesa. Mengacuhkan Yoochun.

"Gara-gara Jessica jalang itu yang menggodaku. "

Brak~

Jaejoong menaruh gelasnya agak dengan membanting. Ia tidak menyadari Yunho melihat padanya tanpa berkedip – sepert terkejut.

Yoochun dan Changmin menggeleng kepala, tidak habis pikir pesona Jaejoong ternyata juga menyulitkan bagi Jaejoong sendiri. Parahnya, Jaejoong malah melayani ajakan orang yang menantangnya berkelahi.

Mata Jaejoong tak sengaja menangkap sosok Yunho yang masih berdiri sambil melihat padannya. Sesaat diawal ia tak peduli,setelah kedua kali ia malah jadi terpaku sendiri melihat Yunho. Sosok Yunho masih terpatri kuat di benak Jaejoong, Tentu saja. Yunho adalah cinta pertamanya, dan mungkin juga saat ini.

Yoochun dan Changmin saling menatap, sealah saling bertanya 'ada apa dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho?'. Changmin mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban 'tidak tahu'.

Beberapa saat keempatnya tidak saling bicara – sibuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Jaejoong hyung, kenalkan ini Yunho hyung. Dia direktur kita yang baru." Yoochun berinisiatif memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Jaejoong agak tergagap, ucapan Yoochun membuyarkan Jaejoong dari pikiran panjangnya. Jaejoong lalu berdiri dengan perasaan berdebar-berdebar. Wajar, ia kini berhadan dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"A-anyeonghaseyo… Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong membungkukan badan, perasaanya semakin kencang berdebar. Apa Yunho masih mengingat dirinya?

"Jung Yunho imnida." Yunho hanya menggerakkan kepala sedikit. Tidak nampak tanda Yunho akan melanjutkan lagi ucapannya tersebut.

"Oh ya, Hyung. Jaejoong hyung dulu satu sekolah denganmu di SMA." Changmin menambahkan.

Jaejoong berdoa diam-diam agar Yunho mengingat dirinya setelah mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan.

"Oh, benarkah itu, Changmin? Aku belum pernah melihat Jaejoong-ssi di sekolah dulu." Yunho berkata sambil melihat pada Jaejoong. Seolah tatapa itu begitu dalam, Jaejoong seperti merasakannya, tapi entahlah.

"Hmmm…." Changmin mengangguk.

Suasana hening lagi. Jaejoong melihat ke arah lain. Sebetulnya ia menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Yoochun, Changmin dan terlebih Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha keras menahan air matanya keluar. Jawaban Yunho memang singkat, namun mampu membuat goresan luka parah di hati Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas berat berkali-kali. Ia seperti tersayat ratusan pedang yang dalam sekejap melumpuhkannya.

Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya pada sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu ia tersenyum kecut. Wajar bukan Yunho tidak mengingatnya? Siapanya dirinya dulu? Namja tolol dan lemah. Culun pula. Dan Yunho? Adalah pangeran dengan segala macam kesempurnaanya.

"Yoochun-ah, Changmin-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tadi aku lupa ada urusan dengan appa-ku." Ujar Yunho.

"Tapi hyung, kau belum mengobrol dengan Jaejoong hyung," sahut Yoochun, agak tidak rela Yunho pergi sekarang.

"Lain kali saja kalau bertemu di kantor. Samapi jumpa Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong tidak menyahut. Ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri – tidak mendengarkan sekitarnya. Yunho tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Jae-Chun-Min.

Jaejoong berjalan malas memasuki rumahnya. Pikiranya masih penuh seputar Yunho, di samping itu ia membenci berada di rumahya sendiri. Bertemu orang–orang yang paling ia benci.

"Kim Jaejoong! Dari mana saja baru pulang tengah malam begini!" Bentak wanita paruh baya – ibu tiri Jaejoong, yang baru keluar dari salah satu kamar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jaejoong menjawab sinis. Ia terus berjalan tannpa memperdulikan ibu tirinya yang berjalan padanya.

"Wajahmu? Kau berkelahi lagi!" Ibu tiri Jaejoong berusaha mengapai wajah Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong menepisnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU, WANITA MURAHAN!" teriak Jaejoong penuh emosi. Jaejoong belum bisa memaafkan ayah dan ibu tirinya, justru rasa benci itu kian menumpuk di hati setiap harinya. Entah kenepa.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Mrs. Kim tersulut emosinya. Ia mengangangkat tangannya, tanpa tersa hendak menampar Jaejoong.

"EOMMA JANGAN!" teriak Junsu – yang tentu saja adalah adik tiri Jaejoong. Menahan tangan ibunya.

"Jaejoong hyung, pergilah sekarang ku mohon, sebelum eomma benar-benar marah," ujar Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Berhenti berpura-pura baik padaku anak haram. Aku tidak takut pada kalian. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membunuh kau dan orangtuamu detik ini juga. SEPERTI YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA EOMMA-KU!" Jaejoong berteriak tepat di telinga Junsu. Lalu ia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

"Kim Junsu! Kenapa kau selalu membelanya!" Mrs. Kim memprotes. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak Junsu – putra kandungnya itu yang selalu membela Jaejoong. Padahal Jaejoong selalu mengkasari dan mengatainya anak haram. Mrs. Kim sendiri selalu lepas kendali setiap menghadapi jika menghadapi Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa, Junsu sesabar itu menghadapi Jaejoong?

"Karena dia hyungku, putra eomma juga."

~TBC~

Suka ga ceritanya? Komen ya…


	3. Chapter 2

. ?m=1

Title : Love in Black

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 2 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC – Mpreg

Cast :

- Jung Yunho (25)

- Kim Jaejoong (23)

-Kim Junsu (23)

-Park Yoochun (24)

-Shim Changmin (22)

- Etc

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Suara kecupan dan desahan mendominasi ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas, melengkapi suasana panas di dalamnya. Semakin membuat Jaejoong bersemangat dan bernafsu mencumbu Yoona – rekan kerjanya yang memang cukup dekat dengannya. Tidak, Jaejoong memang dekat dengan hampir seluruh wanita di kantor tempat ia bekerja. Kebanyakan wanita-wanita tersebut rela hanya menjadi mainan Jaejoong saja.

"Uhh…Oppaa..akuhh…." Yoona tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Ia merasa terbang, sentuhan di dadanya dan cumbuan Jaejoong terlalu sulit Yoona ungkapkan rasanya. Sentuhan-sentuhan Jaejoong memang cukup memberi efek dahsyat pada wanita yang menjadi patner sex-nya. Tidak pernah ada yang menyesal pernah menjadi mainan Jaejoong.

Yoona pun ahirnya mecapai puncaknya juga. Ia menyardarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jaejoong yang memangkunya, sambil menormalkan nafasnya kembali.

"Kau ada masalah? Wajahmu terlihat stress." Kata Jaejoong beberapa menit kemudian.

Yoona menganggk pelan, badannya masih terasa lemas.

"Tuan Choi menyuruhku menyalin data-data yang lolos kualifikisi jadi sekertaris direktur kita yang baru. Aku malas mengerjakannya."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, melirik pada tumpukan kertas di mejanya yang dibawa Yoona tadi, lalu mengambilnya.

"Datanya sedikit. Tidak sampai satu juga selesai." ejoong berkata sebari melihat lembar demi lembar data tadi. Gerakan tangan Jaejoong berhenti, ia melebarkan mata sedikit. Mendadak ia terdiam, terdapat nama Junsu dari salah satu data tadi. Tidak, Jaejoonng tidak ingin Junsu besar kepala – terlebih jabatan yang mungkin Junsu peroleh tidak main-main dan lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tidak boleh kalah dari adik tirinya itu.

"Yoona-ah, bisa kau ambilkan aku kopi?" tanya Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide merlintas di benaknya.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untukmu, Oppa." Yoona bergegas bangkit dari pangkuan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum menyingerai kemudian.

Jaejoong mengambil data Junsu setelah Yoona menghilang dari ruangannya. Ia lalu merobeknya tanpa beban, malah Jaejoong tertawa-tawa.

"Tuan Lee, kau harus mengusahakan Kim Junsu yang jadi sekertarisku bagaimana pun caranya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Kata Yunho, memerintahkan pada pegawainya. Terlihat di wajah Yunho tidak main-main kali ini.

"Arasso, Tuan Jung." Tuan Lee membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Lalu tersenyum pada Yunho. Ia mengertu betul maksud tuannya tersebut. Bukan satu dua tahun Tuan Lee bekerja pada keluarga Jung, bahkan semanjak dari kakeknya telah mengabdi turun menurun. Atau bisa jadi Keluarga Lee ditakdirkan menjaga keluarga Jung. Tuan Lee mengenal betul Yunho dari kecil. Ia juga dapat membaca yang di dalam kepala Yunho sekarang, mungkin. Yunho tampak lebih sumringah dari biasanya, dan pasti karena itu karena Kim Junsu – tetangga juga teman Yunho dari kecil. Tapi Yunho tidak pernahlagi bertemu Junsu sejak 5 tahun lalu Junsu dan ibunya pindah rumah. Entah kemana, Tuan Lee dan Yunho tidak pernah tahu. Saat tahu nama Junsu mendaftar menjadi calon sekertarisnya, raut wajah Yunho jelas tampak senang sekali.

Samar-samar sayup tertawa tertangkap telinga Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berhenti sejanak – melihat sinis pada Junsu dan ibunya yang tertawa-tawa di ruang keluarga. Sedikit tadi Jaejoong mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Junsu bercerita pada ibunya , tentang ia pendaftan sekertaris. Jaejoong mendengar semuanya dari awal

Jaejoong berpikir sesaat, kalau rencana kali ini berhasil, Junsu bisa dipastikan terpukul hebat. Adik tirinya tersebut seperti sangat antuas, jika gagal pasti membuatnya sakit berkali-kali lipat.

Mata Junsu tak sengaja melihat kehadiran Jaejoong saat ia tertawa-tawa. Namja berwajah imut itu berhenti tertawa, sejenak berbisik sesuatu pada ibunya. Lalu berjalan menghamiri Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung…" Junsu menyapa ceria pada Jaejoong. Dan berdiri memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya.

Jaejoong membalas tersenyum juga, tapi sinis. Tidak lantas membuat senyun Junsu memudar, ia terlalu terbiasa dengan perlakuan Jaejoong yang ia sangat tahu tidak menyukai dirinya. Ia sebisa mungkin tidak terpancing dengan hal tersebut, ia sadar bagaima pun juga Jaejoong adalah kakak yang wajib ia hormati, meski mereka berdua berbeda ibu.

"Senyumanmu membuatku ingin muntah, anak haram." Sahut Jaejoong makin sinis saja.

Junsu menghela nafas berat, menahan emosinya agar tidak terpancing. Dengan tetap tersenyum, meski terbiasa dengan dengan olokan Jaejoong yang begitu , Junsu tak memungkiri di hati terdalamnya tetap saja perih.

"Hyung, aku melamar menjadi sekertaris di tempat hyung bekerja. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya. Aku sangat ingin bekerja bersama hyung. Kita berangkat bersama, kita—"

Cuih~

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong meludahi wajah Junsu, menghentikan semua yang semangat Junsu ucapkan.

"Buang mimpi jauh-jauh mimpi bodahmu itu."

Bug~

Jaejoong pula mendorong Junsu sampai terjatuh. Ia benar-benar muak dengan sikap manis Junsu yang menurutnya sengaja dibuat-buat. Ia tidak akan terjatuh dalam permainan licik yang mungin saja sedang adik dan ibu tirinya rencankan. Mana ada ibu tiri baik pada anak tirinya, kecuali jika ada maksud khusus.

Sekali lagi lagi Junsu menghela nafas terberatnya.

Jaejoong melangkah pergi dari hadapan Junsu dari hadapan Junsu sambil melirik sebentar pada ibunya.

Yoochun meletakkan cangkirnya sebari keheranan melihat Jaejoong terlihat berbeda hari ini – dari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Seprtinya sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bagus tapi tidak mau bercerita padanya.

"Apa yang membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong sebahagia ini?" Yoochun berkomentar langsung saja.

Jaejoong melirik sedikit, senyumannya makin lebar saja. Besok pengumuman seleksi lowongan sekertaris baru, dan Jaejoong tidak sabar lagi melihat kehancuran Junsu.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepala, semakin heran saja. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu semisterius begini.

"Yo, Yoochun!"

Yoochun nyaris saja menyemburkan kopi yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan. Ketika tepukan agak keras terasa di punggungnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Agak terkejut sosok Yunho berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong menyadari kehadiran Yunho, ia memudarkan senyum dan yang dipikirkannya – tentang Junsu. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Bahkan ia bukan remaja lagi tapi entah kenapa ia ingin terlihat sempurna didepan orang di suka. Jaejoong juga membetulkan kerahnya yang agak berantakan. Tapi, mengingat kejadian di bar malam, ia jadi tak berani menyapa Yunho duluan. Bagi Yunho sekarang dirinya orang asing yang baru dikenal.

"Kau sudah mulai bekerja Hyung?" tanya Yoochun, bolamatanya bergerak mengikuti gerak Yunho yang langsung mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mana sambutan untukku, sepupu Park." Yunho menagih pada Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang hari ini, aku belum menyiapkan apa pun. Atau kau mau makan bersama kami, aku yang mentraktirmu." Yoochun suaranya terdengar seperti merasa bersalah, membuat Yunho ahirnya tertawa.

"Yunho Hyung, aku serius," protes Yoochun, agak kesal ditertawakan padahal ia serius.

Yunho malah memperkeras tawanya. Tadi ia hanya bercanda, namun Yoochun sepertinya mengenggapnya serius. Membuat Yunho jadi tak bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat tawa Yunho – yang menawan itu. Tapi ia tak berkata apapun, ia sadar Yunho sekarang bukan Yunho yang dulu ia kenal.

Yunho melirik agak melirik tanpa Jaejoong tahu. Dan buru-buru lagi kembali perhatiannya pada Yoochun. Entahlah maksud dari Yunho.

" Oh my god, aku lupa harus menyerahkan laporanku pada Tuan Choi. Hyung, kau duduk disini dulu menungguku." Yoochun tanpa peringatan tiba-tiba saja saja menarik Yunho duduk di sebelahnya.

" Hey! Aku baru datang." Yunho tampak memprotes.

" Kau bisa mengobrol dulu dengan Jaejoong Hyung. Bay.. hyung, aku buru-buru." Yoochun langsung berlari pergi, ia seolah tidak peduli meski dikepala Yunho pasti sekarang dipenuhi pertanyaan dan kekesalan.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah kepergian Yoochun. Yunho seolah menyibukkan diri dengan mengaduk-aduk kopi pesanannya tadi, tanpa sedikitpun melihat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri semakin terdesak perasaanya sendiri, sebetulnya ada banyak di kepala namja cantik itu untuk ditanyakan pada Yunho – Tentang kabar dan banyak hal laun. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong teringat Yunho padanya kini. Semenit, beberapa menit terus berjalan tanpa ada yang berubah. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang berulang-ulang, desakan di perasaannya ternyata bertambah menggila lama-lama.

"Yunho-ah," ucap Jaejoong pada ahirnya tidak bisa menahan gejolak persaannya.

Yunho jadi menatap Jaejoong serius. Ia meletakkan sendok di sebelah cangkir kopinya. Jaejoong semakin takut, jantungnya berpacu berkali-kali lipat dari detak normal. Namun ia tidak ingin terlihat demikian di mata Yunho, namja cantik itu memaksakan sebuah senyum termanisnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Direktur Jung. Ku harap kau mengerti, bagaimanapun juga aku atasanmu dan kita juga baru saja kenal." Ucapan Yunho memang sederhana dan benar, tapi dalam sekejap berhasil membuat hati Jaejoong berubah menjadi keping-kepingan yang tanpa guna.

Mungkin rasional dan masih bisa dimaklumi jika Yunho tak mengenali Jaejoong, dulu ia bukan siswa populer atau eksis. Tapi perkataan Yunho barusaja seolah semakin mempertegas jika namja tampan itu tidak ingin bersahabat dengannya. Padahal Yoochun kemarin baru bercerita padanya kalau Yunho sangat penasaran dan ingin berkenalan dengan orang yang mampu membuat 'Monster food-nya' Shim Changmin bertambah parah. Lantas, kenapa setelah tahu Jaejoong , Yunho malah menunjukkan gelagat tidak suka? Kepada yang lain Yunho sangat hangat.

"Ma-mafkan saya Direktur Jung," Jaejoong agak sedikit bergumam. Kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam. Mata Jaejoong memanas dan terasa sembab. Ia pria, bagaiman bisa secengeng ini? Kau sangat bodoh Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu jadi malah meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit berjalan dengan keheningan lagi. Jaejoong sambil mengendalikan emosi perih yang makin mendesakknya – sesak.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba saja Yunho berteriak kecil dan reflek berdiri.

"Dierktur Jung ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Panas! Panas!" Yunho tampak mengibas-ibaskan kemejanya yang seperti ketumpahan kopi. Melepepas sejenak masalah komunikasi antara dirinya dan Yunho, Jaejoong bermaksud menolong namaja tampan itu. Ia sudah berdiri dan mengambil tissu, saat hendak membrsihkan kemeja Yunho, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menapiknya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Kata Yunho tegas, agak menjauhi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia lalu duduk lagi. Yunho semakin menghancurkan Jaejoong saja.

"YUNHO HYUNG…..!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh karena sebuah teriakan yang memanggil Yunho. Awalnya Yunho terlihat bertanya-tannya, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada orang tersebut. Tidak begitu saja, Yunho juga langsung berjalan menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Kim Junsu," gumam Jaejoong setelah mengamati cukup lama orang yang bersama Yunho sekarang. Tubunya terasa melemas. Bagaimana bisa Junsu mengenal Yunho dan seakrab itu?

~TBC~

Maap baru update, cz lg sibuk ospek. Abiz ini kuusahain hari sabtu or minggu update.

See u next time


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Love in Black

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 3 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC – Mpreg

Cast :

- Jung Yunho (25)

- Kim Jaejoong (23)

-Kim Junsu (23)

-Park Yoochun (24)

-Shim Changmin (22)

- Etc

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Waktu, yang menemani kita kapan saja, berjalan pelan detik demi detik. Sesimpel itu, tapi benarkah hal sekecil itu dapat merubah pribadi seseorang? Pertanyaan sederhana ini dari tadi memenuhi di benak Yunho. Bahkan membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi pada yang lainnya. Ia sambil memandangi terus selembar foto yang tadi diberi oleh Junsu. Ia juga terkejut dan tak menyangka. Kata pepatah dunia ini sempit mungkin benar.

"Seharusnya anda mencari tahu, bukan memperlakukannya begitu."

Yunho terbangun dari pikiran panjangnya, sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya kembali pada realita. Ia menoleh, pria paruh baya yang sejak dulu mengabdi pada keluarga Jung sekaligus pelayan pribadi Yunho sejak kecil, tampak tersenyum ringan padanya.

"Pak Lee."

"Saya melihat anda bersikap dingin padanya. Bukankah anda mencintainya?" ujar Pak Lee, lalu menaruh cukup banyak lembaran foto di meja – hadapan Yunho. Yunho diam saja, masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini Pak Lee?"

"Itu saya dapat dari orang yang saya suruh mengawasinya 5 tahun ini. Detailnya Tuan Park Yoochun yang tahu." Pak Lee berdiri lagi, seperti hendak pergi. Yunho masih diam saja, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari orang yang paling dekat kedua – setelah dengan orangtuanya yang dengannya. Di benak Yunho masih tanda tanya besar.

"Pak Lee, aku tak mengerti. Kau harus menjelaskannya."

Pak Lee malah tersenyum. Perlahan ia melangkah pergi.

"Pak Lee!" Yunho agak berteriak. Namun tidak ingin berusaha mengejar .

"Dia punya alasan." PakLee menyahut, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Yunho masih bertanya-tanya. Ia mengambil foto-foto tadi dengan agak malas. Mendadak ia menegakkan dirinya dari bersandar santai, begitu yang dalam foto tersebut jelas tertangkap retina matanya.

Hingar bingar bar Park Yoochun malam ini menjadi berbeda bagi Jaejoong, seolah berubah menjadi surga. Botol-botol bir yang telag kosong tergelak tak beraturan di meja. Entah berapa botol sudah yang Jaejoong habiskan untuk malam ini saja. Sikap Yunho padanya yang semakin menyakitkan, diperparah kenyataan kedekatan Junsu dengan Yunho. Membuat namja cantik itu tidak dapat berpikiran jernih lagi. Alkohol, mungkin jadi teman terbaiknya saat ini.

"Oppa, ayo tambah lagi." Jaejoong menyerobot bir yang disosdorkan padanya. Diseberangnya, Yoochun melihat khawatir. Sudah berjam-jam Jaejoong menggila dengan alkohol dan dan wanita-wanita penghibur disitu.

Yoochun tidak yakin, namun ia berpikir Hyung-nya tersebut mungkin sedang bermasalah. Yang ia tahu, Jaejoong tidak akan semabuk ini kecuali sedang ada masalahnya. Ia tidak tahu karena Jaejoong bercerita apapun padanya. Setelah urusannya dikantor selesai, ia bermaksud menemui Yunho dan Jaejoong lagi. Namun saat kembali Jaejoong sudah tidak ada, dan Yunho sedang bersama seorang pria berwajah imut. Yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Junsu dan sempat ikut mengobrol sebentar.

"Kalian berhenti memberinya minum. Jaejoong hyung sudah sangat parah." Yoochun memprotes. Lama –lama gerah juga melihat Jaejoong yang mabuk berat terus menerus dicekoki minum oleh wanita penghibur yang mengelilinya. Ia meneguk minumnya terahir kali dan hendak beranjak. Percuma juga memperingati Jaejoong, Hyung cantiknya itu sangat keras kepala. Ia merasa lebih baik pergi dari situ.

Yoochun pergi masih dengan penuh tanda tanya dan kekhawatiran tentang Jaejoong. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat kanan kirinya, ia baru berhenti setelah merasa tertabrak seseorang didepannya.

"Yoochun-ah."

"Yunho hyung," Yoochun agak terkejut dan mengerutkan dahi. Deru nafas Yunho terdengar jalas terengah-engah, dari nada bicaranya juga nampak terburu-buru. Ada apa?

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sekarang." Semakin memperjelas, Yunho memang tidak sedang santai.

"Tentang?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab, malah seperti sedang berpikir.

"Mmm…. K… Kim Jaejoong," jawab Yunho ragu-ragu.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Yoochun kemudian. Ah, ia hampir melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Yoochun melihat kembali ke tempat Jaejoong. Samar-samar tidak berubah, Jaejoong masih saja dikelilingi para wanita. Ia lalu melihat lagi pada Yunho dengan tertunduk.

Ruangan kerja Yoochun yang tak terlalu luas begitu terasa keheningannya. Yoochun masih agak takut bertatapan muka dengan Yunho.

Yunho sendiri agak menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil, sesekali ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Jika seorang perempuan, mungkin ia sudah menangis sekarang. Setelah mendengar banyak penjelasan Yoochun tentang Jaejoong – kejadian ia hampir diperkosa dan masalah dengan keluarganya, membuat Yunho merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Lebih dari itu, ia jadi menclaim dirinya adalah manusia paling bodoh dan terkejam di muka bumi.

Seperti kaum munafik, tidak tahu apa-apa seolah-seolah tahu segalanya. Ia men-judge Jaejoong demikian parah tanpa tahu tanpa alasan yang rasional. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf padamu. Aku baru tahu dari Pak Lee kemarin jika Jaejoong hyung adalah orang yang kau sukai selama ini. Seandainya aku tahu dari awal aku tidak akan membiarkannya ikut terjerumus pada dunia malam yang kau benci." Yoochun memberanikan diri berujar demikian. Ia betul merasa bersalah telah mengenalkan Jaejoong pada alkohol dan wanita sebagai penyelesai masalah. Saat masih SMA Yunho sering mencerikan sambil memuji orang yang sukai disekolhanya sebagai sosok yang lucu dan manis. Bahkan Yunho juga menyarankan padanya agar jangan terus mengencani wanita pennyuka dunia malam, sesekali pada seseorang yang 'benar'. Dasarnya Yunho memang tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia malam. Ia telah merubah seorang putri menjadi seseorang yang liar?

Yunho tak menjawab, ia makin terlarut oleh emosinya.

"Tidak, Yoochun-ah," kata Yunho, beberapa saat kemudian. Tanpa beranjak dari posisinya melihar keluar jendela.

"Aku tidak menjaga orang sahabatku cintai, tapi akau menjerumuskannya." Yoochun mendekati Yunho. Ia menepuk pelan pada pundaknya.

Yunho menoleh – melihat padanya. Ekspresi Yunho sangat datar dan agak pucat. Ia terpukul sekali oleh kenyataan ini.

Perlahan tangan Yoochun terulur untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu. Dan untuk pertama seumur hidup, Yunho menangis, walaupun itu pelan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti ambisiku kuliah di Amerika. Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan perasaaanku dari dulu. Aku bisa selalu bersamanya melewati semua masalah-masalahnya. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jaejoong semenderita ini…." Yunho makin tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Ia mulai mengungkapkan satu persatu uneg-unegnya tentang Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu hyung bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong hyung karena hyung tidak menyukai perubahan Jaejoong hyung kan? Sekarang hyung sudah tahu alasannaya, ku mohon, hyung jangan sakiti dia lagi."

"Tentu Yoochun-ah, tentu…" Yunho pun membalas pelukan Yoochun.

"Shim Changmin imnida."

"Kim Junsu imnida."

Junsu dan Changmin berjabat tangat dengan saling melempar senyum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Junsu-ssi." Kata Changmin. "Semoga kau betah menjadai sekertaris Yunho hyung," tambahnya. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Junsu duduk.

Junsu datang ke ruanagan kerja Changmin kali ini karena permintaan khusus dari Yunho. Beberapa jamyang lalu Pak Lee menelponnya – memintanya untuk datang ke Jung Corp. karena ia diterima menjadi sekertaris baru Yunho. Dan Yunho secara khussu juga meminta Changmin untuk menemani Junsu berkeliling dan mengenalkan lingkungan Jung Corp.

"Ku dengar kau sahabat lama, Yunho hyung. Aku juga sahabatnya,semoga kita bisa jadi sahabat juga." Changmin berkata ;lebih santai sekarang, tidak seformal perkenalan tadi.

Junsu pun tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu. Kau bisa memanggilku Junsu saja, tidak perlu formal." Junsu menanggapi. Changmin tertawa pelan dan mengangguk – tanda setuju.

"Fine, panggil juga aku Changmin."

"Yeah…."

Changmin dan Junsu ahirnya terlibat obrolan kecil. Kedua sahabat baru yang seharusnya mereka membicarakan tentang kantor malah jadi saling bercerita tentang Yunho dan diri mereka sendiri – obrolan khas persahabatan selama beberapa waktu.

Ditengah obrolan mata Junsu tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto pada salah satu meja kerja di ruangan itu. Ia merasa mengenali sosok gambar dalam foto. Reflek, perlahan Junsu beranjak mendekati foto yang mejanya tidak jauah dari meja kerja Changmin.

Chang yang tengah bercerita mendadak berhenti, tidak menegrti pada Junsu. Tapi ia perlahan juga mengikuti Junsu berjalan.

Junsu berhenti setelah sangat dekat , dan benar seperti yang dipikirkannya. Dalam foto itu merupakan hyung-nya – Kim Jaejoong. Entah ia harus senang atau takut sekarang. Keinginannya untuk bisa bekerja disatu tempat yang sama dengan Jaejoong terwujud, tapi bagaimana jika Jaejoong tidak senag dengan kehadirannya? Sebelumnya saat ia mengungkapkan keinginannya itu, Jaejoong tidak berkata apapun, hanya tersenyum datar namun agak sinis. Entahlah, ia agak khawatir bercampur senang.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, dia sahabatku dan Yoochun hyung juga. Bagi kami dia seperti hyung kami sendiri. Orangnya sangat hangat dan perhatian, aku sering dimasakkan masakan-masakan lezat olehnya dan hobi makanku selalu terpuaskan. Kau akan termasuk dalam orang paling beruntung di dunia kalau kau berkenalan dengennya." Celoteh Changmin tiba-tiba, sebelum Junsu berkomentar.

Lantas Junsu melihat pada Changmin serius. Wajahnya mendadak berubah suram. Seperti terbangun dari mimpi indah ke kenyataan menyedihkan. Jujur saja ia iri dan cemburu pada Changmin juga Yoochun mendapat perlakuan semanis itu dari Jaejoong. Sedang kepeda dirinya dan ibunya, Jaejoong selalu penuh amarah dan seolah ingin sekali membunuh mereka di saat itu juga.

" Dia saudaraku. Aku adik tiri Jaejoong hyung."

Senyum Changmin yang dari tadi sedekit demi sedikit pun lenyap. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Junsu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Jaejoong bersikap pada keluarganya, terutama pada ibu dan saudara tirinya. Dan Changmin tidak penah menyangka akan bertemu langsung dengan adik tiri Jaejoong. Ia sadar perkataanya tadi mungkin telah menyakiti Junsu.

"Mi… mianhae, Kim Junsu. Aku tidak tahu kau adik Jaejoong hyung."

"Tidak masalah. I'm Fine." Junsu malah menepuk-nepuk pundak Changmin sambil tersenyum. Mungkin bermaksud menenangkan. Tapi Changmin tahu Junsu sedang berbohong, mata Junsu yang agak berair tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Wow, ada Tuan Jung yang terhormat ada disini."

Yunho dan Yoochun menoleh bersamaaan ke arah pintu. Jaejoong yang tampak jelas mabuk berat telah berjalan dengan terseok-seong kearah mereka. Yoochun berdiri, sementara Yunho masih diam sambil menatap semakin sedih pada Jaejoong.

"Jae – " Yoochun bermaksud membantu, Jaejoong malah menepis . Namja cantik itu terus mendekati pada Yunho.

Bugh~

Tidak disangka-sangka Jaejoong langsung saja memukul wajah Yunho hingga tersungkur.

"Jaejoong hyung!" pekik Yoochun, terkejut bukan main. Ia langsung memegangi tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong meronta, dan sepertinya ia msih ignin memukul Yunho lagi.

"Park Yoochun! Biarkan aku memberi hadiah untuk direktur yang sombong dan kejam itu," ujar Jaejoong. Entah dia sadar atau tidak berkata begitu. Ia terus memaki Yunho sambil meronta.

Yunho tak membalas, ia masih terduduk di lantai dengan memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Tepatnya tidak akan membalas, Yunho menerima apapun yang Jaejoong akan lakukan padanya, termasuk kalau namja yang dicibtainya diam-diam itu ingin membunuhnya. Yunho sadar ia yang keterlaluan, ia yang bersalah disini.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong menyukainya dari sejak SMA. Sering ia memergoki Jaejoong sedang mengamatinya diam-diam ataupun ketika tengah dengan malu-malu mencuri-curi pandangan darinya. Dan pasti rasanya sangat sakit ketika dingin oleh orang yang kita cintai, jika Jaejoong masih mecintainya.

~TBC~

Garing ya part ini.

Kusahakan part depan lebih baik lagi.

Rahasia2 bakal terungkap pelan2 di tiap part….

RCL jangan lupa.

See you next time


End file.
